I am happy for you,really Gray!
by Blazefyre1998
Summary: What would happen if Gray kissed Juvia after she gave up on him... What if Gray was with Lucy then who would that leave Juvia with? Find out! Graylu(I personally don't like them but I had to use that paring for this story to work) Juvia x (Not who you think)


**Hey you guys!**

**Don't worry I am still writing the other stories I just decide to do this for fun and my one-shots always come out I hope you all like this story even if it is a little one.**

**And read the bottom for an Expanation about the story.**

**Enjoy! :P**

**88888888888888888888888888888888**

It had been a while since Gray and I had gone to a mission,I think it has been the first time he invited me not the other way around but since we left Fairy Tail or since we finished the mission,we haven't talked at all on the train."Juvia,can I ask you a question?",he asked he with a waver in his voice.

"Yes,Gray-sa... is it?",I answered him wondering if all this was even worth it anymore on my side because no matter how hard I forget what happen between us at the hotel room.

"Why-why did you stop with the Gray-sama and start calling him with my honorific?".He asked I could feel my heart stop for a moment when he asked me that but then I decide that it was better to let this all go and hopefully start focusing on going home and relaxing.

"Because Juvia realize that she was only bothering you with her crazy obssesion with you and plus it didn't hurt that he was the one next to me comforting me while you were with her after all.".I answer back carefully with the right words so he wouldn't start introgating me even more.

"But why him what does he have that I don't?Why would you choose him even if you know someone else loved him?",he asked with a agrevatied tone as he raised his voice a little bit more.

"The thing that he has that you don't is that he didn't have to choose .He is devoted to me and only me,besides you have Lucy-san now,do you ,I didn't choose him to love him and care for him it all came naturally.",I told him as I looked deeper into his dark blue eyes.

'All passangers boarding off in Mongolia',I heard the voice on the intercome.

"Come on Gray,let's go they'll be waiting.".I said as I was gathering all of my stuff,and started to walk towards the door but before I could I felt Gray grab my arm,I turned around that's when he said,

"Juvia,please forgive me for hurting you after all these years and ignoring you.".He said with a sincre look in his eyes but I got loose and walked outside without even checking if he was still behind me."Juvia,please say something I want to know that your not mad at me.",He said behind me.

"What's the point,Gray even after all you put me through Juvia's not 's just sad that you didn't choose me instead of but as long as it makes you happy Juvia's happy for you.".I said with a sincre smile on my face.

"GRAY! JUVIA!Over here!",I could here Lucy's voice as they approched she went straight to hug him as I looked away but then I felt two arms wrap around me and I felt warmth coming from him then I turned around and saw I huge smile on his face."Did ice freak,treat you alright?Did you get hurt?",His voice was the only other thing that kept me from going back to Gray and killing Lucy."Of course he did,we are friends after have nothing to worry about.",I smile at him and kissed him on the cheeck.

"Natsu-sama,you shouldn't worry about Juvia ,she can take care of herself after and you should know that.",I told him."I know that but it's just that,well you and Gray alone for five days who knows what he could've done and plus,I missed you.".He nuzzled my neck as he whispered in my ear.

"Are you saying that you don't trust Juvia alone with him,Natsu-sama?",I asked him with a fake hurt tone."I do but the only person I don't trust is Gray.".He growled the last part as he let go of me and grabbed my hand as we headed back to the guild.I looked over to Lucy and Gray while we walking but then I saw him look back at me,I looked we finally got to the guild everyone one was drinking,fighting and yelling normal guild stuff.

"Hey, Juvia!",I turn around and saw Renee."Oh hey Ren,what's up?",I asked her as she sat next to me.

Renee was new to the Guild she barley came here about two years ago,when she was about 2 months pregnant and 14 years old,along with another person,that person was Kirito,her boyfriend,who at the time was 16...I know what you're asking but before you say anything she is 16 and Kirto is 18,now and her tripets are one year olds.

Renee had blood red eyes with hair that was darker than Gajeel's,she had a loud,friendly,sarcastic,weird,motherly personality,that could easily turn a very demonic if someone pissed her she knew about my history with Gray and Lyon along with Natsu but even if she hadn't been here for a long time I felt like she was the closer to me than Levy or Erza.

"So,how did it go on your mission with Gray?Did anything happen?",she asked me with a worried expression but like I told Natsu."No,we just did our job and came back,of course we had to stay there but we slept on two different beds but...something did happen.",I told her with a worried and panicked tone in my voice.

"Oh no,what happened?Tell me.",she asked with a freaked out tone."Well,when we were at the hotel Gray started asking Juvia why was she with Natsu since Lyon was after me this whole time and then he asked me if Juvia was trying to make him jealous by dating 's when Juvia snapped,slapped and yelled at him that she accually loved him,that this wasn't some stupid stunt to get his attention.I don't know what Juvia said but next thing she knew was happening she was being pinned against the wall and then he...he...he...".

"He what?Come one,I won't tell anyone I swear.",Renee asked more curiously with each word."He-he kissed me...",I whispered that but then I heard her yell."WHAT!THAT BASTARD DID WHAT!?",I could feel half of the of the guilds eyes on us."Have you told Natsu?",she asked me with worry and anger all going through her eyes as fast as Laxus's lightning bolts.I shook my head so fast that I could've broken my neck.

"Well,your gonna have'ta tell him sooner than later because if he finds out from some else it'll be all hell breakin' loose.".She told me with a serious tone,"But Juvia can't tell him-

"Can't tell who what?",I heard a male voice behind me and I stiffened as I turned around and saw that he had his signature smile right across his face."Well Juvia,I have to go and meet Kirito at the park 'cause he took the kids out to play on the 's nice to see you Natsu.".She had a smile but she looked at me with a look that said 'Tell him,now!'.

"Bye Renee.".He waved at her as she walked out of the guild,"So,what can't you tell someone?".I knew what Renee said was true,'It's now or never.'.

I took a deep breath and said,"Natsu,something happened on the mission...

"GRAY FULLBUSTER!,WHERE ARE YOU,YOU BASTARD!?".His screams could be yelled across the city as well as pleas for him to calm got to their blonde teammate's house where a certain ice prick was staying,without even knocking he kicked down the down and saw his main prey and of course he went straight for the kill.

"How could!I trusted you with her safety and you broke that trust!".He punched Gray as the boy flew landed on the other side of the house,you could hear a female's voice scream,"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!".

I turned around and saw that Natsu was beyond angry,pissed and furious at this point,"What the hell is wrong with you,Natsu!".I heard Gray cry out in anger,"I am going to ask this only once .".I knew that he was gritting his teeth almost spitting out Gray's last name like it was poison," . . .Juvia?".I heard Lucy gasp as he growled all that out,immediately I felt awful for telling Natsu but Renee was right any later and it would've gone much worse.

"Juvia,i-is this true?",I turned my head and saw that Lucy's chocolate eyes looked like crystals waiting for the anwser,hoping it wouldn't be true.

"Juvia is so sorry,Lucy but what Natsu said it's all kissed me but Juvia promises you that she didn't want it to be like Juvia wanted was to come back and spend time with Natsu,she never intended for all of this to is sorry Lucy-san.",I begged that she would forgive me even if I was at fault for not telling her first.

"Gra-Gray,why...why did you do this?Why would you hurt me by kissing Juvia after you told me you loved me?But wait...you love me,you chose me so why was all you,right Juvia...you thought if you could get people to believe that HE kissed YOU then I would break up with him?!",I looked at her with disbelief.

"What are you talking about Lucy?!",I asked her with hurt and anger in my voice but mostly anger."Well,it's so obvious that it's something you would do!",she screamed at when I snapped and next thing I knew was she was holding her cheek in pain and tears were coming down her face.

"I don't love Gray,I love Nastu!So,don't you ever implie that I would ever do that!How dare you say that I am the one who steals men from their girlfriends because as I remember you're the one who asked out Gray even after I told you that I loved him!".At this point I didn't care that she was in pain or the fact that she was still crying because I was ready to use my water crane on her.

"Come on Natsu,let's go it's not even worth it.",I tugged on his arm and we started to walk out of that forsaken apartment.I felt the rain pour down but I didn't care for it or the fact that I wasn't wearing my coat,I was just wearing a plain blue t-shirt and light blue jean shorts with some converse that I bought.

When we reached Natu's house,I went straight to the bedroom(I know what you all thinking isn't it messy and the anwser is nope suprisingly is never was when we started dating) and locked myself inside.

"Juvia,please open up,let me in.",I let out a bitter laugh and started to change into a baggy t-shirt and some loose sweat pants not caring if my hair was still wet.I felt tear slide down my cheeks as I went to open the door,"Why?Natsu,why does Juvia feel bad for Lucy after everything she told me?".I asked him as I held on to his wet shirt,I could here the rain pour even harder along with my tears.

"Shhhh...don't blame yourself,it's not your fault that Gray were just trying to prevent something like this from happening.".He ran his hands through my damp hair as he kissed the top of my I heard his laughter then I pulled my head out of the crook of his neck and said him,"Oh,Juvia's sorry that her saddness makes you laugh.".I said pouting as I tried to get out of his hold but it only got tighter.

"No,it's not that...it's just that two years ago me and you barely ever looked or talked to one and other but now look at us,I'm holding you as you cry and kissing you.".I thought that was weird as well,I cracked a small smile as he said that and I told him,"Let get re-dressed because we're gonna get sick.",as I said that he nodded and let me go.

The next morning I went to the bathroom I saw that my hair was a big mess sticking up everywhere and my eyes looked darked than Renee and Gajeel put together."Wow,I can't believe that this is how I looked everyday after the rain.",I whispered to myself.

"Hey Juvia,wanna go get something to eat at the guild?",I saw Natsu standing next to the door dressed in some baggy sweats and a plain t-shirt with some sneakers **(I mean he can't wear the clothes that got wet.I mean really I am not gonna have him wear the same thing everyday.)**.

"Sure,but what if they're there...what if they tell the whole guild that lie?"I asked him with a worried tone as I went back to the room to change and pulled out a dark blue tight t-shirt along with a light blue undershirt and some gray basketball shorts with my converse.

"Then,Gajeel,Laxus,Wendy and I will be able to tell if he is lying.",He answered me with such simplicity as if it wouldn't matter if they did."But what if Lucy is still mad at me or if she wants to fight?",I was really panicked that it would happen if it came down to that.

"Juvia,calm down I promise it will never come down to that and if it does then you'll just have to beat her,okay.",he tried to calm me down as I was making up the world's worst senecrios in my mind.

"Oh okay,well let's leave then.",I said with a really shakey tone but he shook it off and grabbed my hand as we walked out of his house.

When they finally reached the guild everyone stared at them as they entered but when they got to the seats at the bar,the only black haired red eyed woman approched them along with three small had light brown hair with light purple eyes,he was the only boy contrasted with his sisters,one of the girls had black hair and icy,crystal blue eyes,while the other one had snowy white hair with blood red eyes like her to them was teenaged man,who had snow white hair like the little girl and light sky,icy blue eyes.

"Hey Juv,I need to talk to you.",Renee said as she came up to me I nodded but then she said,"Hey Natsu,why don't you go with Kirito and the girl to get something to eat?I'll stay here with Toshiro and look after him.".She asked him as he looked at me to see if I was okay,I nodded.

"Mama,me go wi papa?",I heard the little boy tried to say then Renee said,"I'm sorry,honey but I don't think Papa can handle you all at once like yesterday but you know what?Before we go home I promise we'll pass through the candy shop,kay.".She told him as he began to shake his head when he heard candy.

"Let's go to a booth before Mira comes back because she might tell everyone our business.".I nodded as we walked to a booth along with the small child in her arms."So Juvia,Lucy's been telling everyone that you slaped her without caring because she only calmly asked you a question about you and Gray then went all phyco woman on that true,though?".She asked me while avioding saying any bad stuff infront of the kid as I tried to dust off imaginary dust off of me.

"Well,yes...Juvia means the slapping part is true but the calmly asking Juvia is a huge was the who went a PMSing female dog (bitch) on Juvia and you know something,she even accused Juvia of being the on that kiss Gray and not the other way arou-

I didn't feel great all of a sudden I felt like I was going to throw up ."Excuse Juvia,please.".I ran out of the booth and straight to the bathroom,let me tell I could've been there for fifty hours and I wouldn't have notice."Hey Juvia,are you alright?",I heard Ren say.

"Yea,I'm just a little sick because me and Natsu were out in the rain last night.",I said as I kept puking but finally it stopped,I went to the sink and washed my face then I went back out with Ren as she kept asking me if I was alright and I,of course kept saying yes."But,as Juvia was saying,she was the one that attacked juvia with only thing Juvia can say is that she doesn't feel bad for her nor Gray,".I said with a serious tone.

"Well,don't start now because here comes the queen you know what I mean.",she said as Lucy came to our booth and gave me the coldest stare that was even worse that Lyon and Gray's magic."Renee,can you leave for a minuet?",she put on the sweet fake tone that anyone could ever come up with.

"No,if you want to say something to Juvia,your gonna have to make sure it's child proof because I have Toshiro with me today.",she said as Lucy's expression changed to a sour one."You know if you don't want to look even older than you are,you're gonna have to stop making that face because you really can't pull of a pout.".Ren said suddenly out of no where.

"We're back!",I heard as the doors were kicked open,it was Natsu along with the girls and came over to us,Natsu gave me a hug and kiss while the kids attacked their mother and their father went over and kissed her."Hey,Kirito take the kids for a little bit more because I have to take care of something,Please?".I heard a whine but then I heard Natsu was yelling to let him go and that he wasn't going to help with the demon children until finally there was silence.

"What do you want Lucy?",I when I was sure that they were gone."I just wanted to say that I was sorry and that I overreacted because I didn't want to believe that he would do that.",she said as she tried to get me to forgive her."And what do you want Juvia to do about it?",I asked with a cold tone not caring if everyone was watching.

"Please...please forgive me,Juvia.I know I overreacted yesterday but I just want to be friends again.",she begged as I debated wheather or not she was being sincre."Juvia doesn't know what if it happens again what will you say,then?"I asked her with uncertainty in my voice."Look,I don't blame you but could we at least give it a try again,at least for the sake of the guild.".She said as she had a look of sorry in her eyes.

"Fine,but...we will have to take baby steps understand and if you ever say Juvia is capable of doing something like that then Lucy and Juvia will never be friends again.",I looked over to Ren as I said that and saw a look that said,'I'm good with whatever you do but I can't guarantee anything.'.

~~~~7 Years Later~~~~

"Mama!Haru's pulling Ame's hair again!".

You could hear through out the guild the 4 year old girl's little girl had light lavander hair and light blue eyes,she was wearing a light purple sundress that went to the little girl's knees with sandles.

"That's not true,she lies,Mom!",said another voice,this time it was a 5 year old small boy who had dark blue hair and onyx eyes,he was wearing a blue t-shirt and some shorts with sneakers.

"Kids,don't yell and Haru stop messing with your sister's hair. I swear your as bad as your father at times.",Said a young woman that was 25,she had light blue eyes that looked like aquamarines and hair that was an ocean blue was wearing a dark blue sundress that had light blue butterflies on it with had a small boy in her arms that was 2 years old,he had light pink hair and eyes that were a mixture of black and was wearing a red shirt that had a small dragon on it and some light blue jeans with some sneakers,he was eating a slice of an apple.

"Hey,you need help with the kids,Juv'?".Said a woman that was 23,she had an older looking curvy figure and her eyes a much older and brighter shade of red,her hair was wearing a dark red see through blouse with a white strapless undershirt along with some light blue jeans and some black could see that she had a pregnant stomach,five months to be exact from her shirt.

"Yes please,can you hold Ryou for a bit while I try to get Natsu from getting into another fight?",the other woman nodded as she got the kid into her arms."Aunt Ren!Auntie Ren!",she saw the said kids trying to get her attention."Yes?",she answered as she sat down."Where are **(Tsubaki)**Hana,**(Toshiro)**Toshi and **(Tatsuki)**'Suki?",they asked as she smiled when they said those names.

"They're with your Uncle 'Ito is at the park.".She told them as she saw their smiles leave their face."But in the mean while why don't tell you all a story?",as she tried to get to smile again.

"Hey,are you telling the kids stories?".You could hear a females voice approching.

The woman had light blonde hair that almost looked like the sun its-self,she also had brown eyes as dark as was wearing a orange t-shirt and some grey skinny jeans with light brown leather was carrying a small boy,that was around 4 years old with dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes,he was wearing no shirt with some blue jeans and some sneakers.

Along side her was a man much taller than her,he had raven blue-black hair and eyes that looked as dark as the sea at was wearing nothing except a black pair of boxers,while he was holding a small girl's little girl was around 3 years old had raven black hair with chocolate eyes,she was wearing a pink shirt with snowflakes on it with a light jean skirt with white and pink sneakers.

"Yea,come on and join in Lucy,Gray,Rukia and Micheal.".The woman said with a smile on her face.

"How 'bout I tell you about the fight your mommy had with Auntie Lucy.",she heard a chorus of yes's and a lot of head nodding."Well,It all began with your Uncle Gray being an Idiot...

**Hey,you guys thanks for reading!**

**I have a reason as to why I made Lucy a Bitch.**

**It's because I didn't want to put Lisanna with Natsu nor did I want her to be with Gray...**

**No,I don't have anything against her but I just thought that Lucy would fit the part,that's all...**

**And personally I don't like GrayLu nor LyVia but I do like NatVia(Natsu x Juvia)or JuTsu as most of you called them and I do like GrUvia.**

**I think I must've been high when I wrote THIS GrayLu paring(No offence to any one) but I just never have seen anything between them.**

**And I am pretty sure that most of you are wondering why I didn't give GrayLu's little girl the name Ur..**

**It's because I think that name is only reservered for the GrUvia couple and plus I think that's a better name...**

**And yes,the forgiving and asking for it scene was rushed but It was getting too long in my opinion...**

**But I do hope you all liked it.**


End file.
